PureInocentLust
by SKRowling
Summary: PureInocentLust sent me a picture and asked me to write a story. THis is that story. IT has every one but basically Jori One SHot, one Night at a northridge party. Okay so this summary sucks, but hell you know you want to read it. Disclaimer: All CHaracters of Victorious are property of Dan Schneider and Nikelodeon. Rated T for content.


**A/N: PureInocentLust sent me a picture, and asked me if I could write a story. This is what came out. Thanks for choosing me for it. I am honored. Also I was Nominated For a Topaz Award for Author of the Year. Talk about honored, because I write these things and I didn't think they really made much noise. I am not a heavy promoter. Check it out and Don't forget to vote for your favorites! Enjoy this story and tell me what you think! Don't be shy!—S.K.**

* * *

**Pure Innocent Lust**

* * *

Beck stands vigil by his transparent locker awaiting the one he knows he let get away. He thought he was so clever when he made the locker transparent, to represent his personality. What a joke, because his personality today could be considered a murky gray; completely opaque and hard to sort out. It was all because he didn't open the stupid door before she got to ten.

He watches Jade as she struts into the school. She looks preoccupied, like something more than the usual was weighing on her. Beck knows her best. Better than any of their friends, but even with that, she isn't easy to read.

Beck takes a deep breath, and makes his way over to her locker. "Hey," he says. His voice unusually shy. She turns and her ice blue eyes make him shiver as the chill of her frosty mood hit him. Her eyes used to warm when they fell upon him, then when they had first broken up, they seemed like deep pools of sadness. Slowly, however, sadness went to anger and now frosty indifference. He would do anything to make them warm again.

"What?"

"Jade I- I should have opened that door." He stammers again. Jade shifts leaning heavily on her right hip, just as Tori walks past them. Her eyes flickering to the Latina, as she listens to her ex. "I miss you, and I want us to try again."

"No," Jade says absently. She closes the locker door and walks away from Beck. Her eyes briefly fixate on Tori. She sighs as she walks past. "Someday." She whispers to herself as she exits the main hall.

Tori can't help but notice the tension between her two friends. Ever since Beck and Jade broke up, she has had this serious feeling of unease. Like something huge is going to happen.

She shouldn't have made that wish. She had done it, that night. The gang was talking about the two of them. The amount of fighting the two of them had been doing was really getting to the group, and Tori Just wished they would break up to end the torture already. And then it happened the moment they were in her presence. You would think that she would feel guilt for thinking it. But her immediate response was an emphatically selfish relief, because Tori wanted one of them for herself.

Now the guilt of their separation is killing her. Because even though their break up is not viewed as her fault per se, karma could be a bitch. "Hey Chica." Andre says coming up to Tori, getting her attention back from Jade whom had just walked past her with an extremely sad look on her face. "What's up?"

"The tension in the air." Tori says grabbing her book and putting it in her bag.

"What do you mean?" Andre asks.

"Looks like Beck is having second thoughts about breaking up with Jade"

"Tori, please stop. They don't need intervention."

"Andre! Come on, if we can somehow get Jade to notice how sorry beck feels about breaking up with her.

"Tori, please stay out of it. Do you remember the last time you got involved in things?" He asks

Tori rolls her eyes and closes her locker. "Fine." Andre shifts from leg to leg standing before her. he looks nervous and she forgets about the feuding duo long enough to notice. "Something wrong Andre?"

"Well I was wondering—"

"Hey, Hey!" Cat says as she and Robbie walk up to the two friends. Their hands clasped together as two new lovers should. They had gotten together a few weeks before, and though Tori is happy for them she feels a pang of jealousy because she wished she could hold someone's hand like that. "Guess what?"

"What's up Little Red?" Andre asks glad for the interruption.

"Rex got an invite to this Northridge party, Do you guys want to come?" Tori and Andre look at each other. Then shrugged.

"I don't know Cat." Tori says.

"Beck already said he was coming!" Cat says taking hold of Tori's arm.

"I'll go" Andre says with another shrug. "You wanna ride with me Tori?"

"Um…" Tori says and thinks about the possibility of putting her plan to action. "Okay."

"Yay!" Cat says walking away pulling her boyfriend with her.

"Tor, I was wondering … c- could you be like my… we could go together… like a—" Andre starts.

"Hold that thought Andre." She says and leaves him standing there with the question burning in his mind. The bell rings and their day has begun.

Tori has been rolling through Jade's mind the whole day. Ever since she rejected Beck this morning, she can't let go of the Latina. In Jade's mind, she had moved on from Beck to Tori. It took her a long time to heal. She was so angry at Beck for not opening that door. She was hurt, and when he finally decided he was done taking a break from her, she was done waiting for him.

It took him four months to come back. Four! No he couldn't have her back. She is worth something, and is not just some old shoe used for comfort. She isn't going to sit around and wait for him to realize her worth. He doesn't define her. Not anymore.

The one person that even bothered to think about how Jade was doing was Tori. Vega is loyal to their non-existent friendship to a fault, and Jade after searching her self, realizes that she needs her. She has become friendlier to the Latina, the two of them growing closer with every interaction. But somewhere in her interactions with Vega, Jade has begun to feel something more. An Attraction perhaps? Something akin to deep romantic like has sprouted, and she has begun to feel the first flutters of infatuation within her.

So after school that night, Jade goes over to Tori's. She needs to know what this is, and if there was any way Tori could feel the same way. She has to feel the attraction. It's so tangible for Jade there is no way that even Tori would miss that.

She rings The Vega's doorbell and hears Trina give the command to her sister to open the door. Jade's heart begins to beat in her chest with every step she hears on the other side of the door. Then it practically stops when she sees Tori in party clothes. A tight black skirt and a flowing Purple Top with knee high boots.

Jade is breathless at the sight, and the smile that Tori provides completes the dazzling portrait before her. "Hey Jade!" The latina says her eyes taking in the vision before her, though not a completely rare sight, it's pleasing for her when she sees the Goth alone at her doorstep, because she knows Jade is there only for her and no one else. Jade says nothing and pushes past Tori, unable to speak. "Come in!" Tori says sarcastically shutting the door behind her.

Jade clears her throat and finally speaks. "Got a date Vega?"

Tori shifts nervously and looks up at her. "Um… I thought… Aren't you going to the party?"

"What Party?" Jade asks.

"The Northridge Party Robbie invited us… You have no clue?" Tori Asks confused. Jade shakes her head. "Well maybe… well Beck is coming so maybe…"

Jade is livid. She understands that all of her friends are going to a party and she had not been told anything about it. She takes a deep breath and whatever it was that she wanted to say has died Tori should have told her about the party. At least mentioned it at lunch where they all sat at the same table. "Whatever."

"D-do you want to come with me?" Tori says coming closer to Jade. "Andre is picking me up in a few." Jade was about to reject the offer, her pride wounded. But the proximity of Vega, her scent and Jade's own quaking insides makes her jump at the chance to prolong the contact.

"Do you think I don't have plans of my own?" Jade says putting up a fight in vain.

"No, I—"

"DO you need an escort, to protect you from the big bad Northridge girls?"

"Jade, I—"

"Fine I'll go." Jade interrupts again Taking the Latina's phone from her hand. She begins to type out a text.

"You don't have to—" Tori says furrowing her brow trying to see what the girl was doing.

"I said I'd go!" Jade is beginning to panic, she doesn't want Vega to let her back out. She pressed send and handed the Latina back her phone "But you owe me Vega. You owe me."

Jade should have known Tori isn't as easy as Cat. Tori reads the text the goth had sent to Andre telling him she had found another ride and he could keep taking his sweet time getting ready and she would meet him there. She arches a brow and smirks at her friend. "Oh really? Well you better collect on this soon, because it expires at midnight."

A return text reflecting Andre's confusion was ignored, as the Latina put the phone in her purse and headed toward the door.

Jade blinks, laughs, and nods. She takes Tori's wrist and pulls her heading for the door. "Come on Vega, I'll drive.

Beck shows up alone, bound to get over the rejection he'd had that morning with Jade. Andre, Cat, and Robbie come up behind him. "Hey Beck." Andre says doing a bro handshake.

"Hey guys." He returns just as Tori and Jade pull up right next to them.

"Hey Guys!" Tori shouts out.

Jade groans and gets out of her car. She doesn't want to see Beck, she is on a mission and he is not part of her plan. Just as she reaches out to Tori, Andre comes up to her and pulls her aside. "I need to talk to you for a minute." He says to her. Jade stops in her tracks and watches as Tori assents with her head and follows her best friend into the house. Jade follows them with her eyes and groans just before stepping into the house resolving to make her intentions known before the end of the night.

Tori and Andre find a couch in a secluded area. "So what did you want to talk about?" Tori Asks.

Andre fidgets with the sweater he is wearing. "Tor, You're my best friend, and lately… I've been thinking. I really like you and—"

"Andre," Tori interrupts. She can't let him finish that sentence. "I can't go there with you. There is something I have been needing to talk to you about. I… I am really into someone, and I just can't go there with you. I'd rather keep my best friend."

"Who is this person?" Andre asks.

"I… I can't tell you. At least not yet. I want to tell them first." Tori says and leans in to kiss his cheek. "I'm so sorry Dre."

Tori stands and walks toward the party "But Tori—"

Tori stops and looks at Andre regretfully. "I'm sorry."

Jade watches Tori and Andre intently from across the room. She will not loose sight of them. She knows Tori is just out of her grasp, and she will be damned if someone else beats her to the Latina.

Just as Tori leaned in to kiss Andre, Beck steps into Jades's Line of vision. "Jade, you know we were meant to be together… Please—" Beck starts.

"NO! YOU dumped ME! I was sad yeah, but now I'm over it."

""Jade—"

"I've moved on. I'm really into someone else, and I want to try."

"You … really?" He says incredulously

"What, Like you're the only one I could like? Like you're the only one that could like me back? Am I that useless? That unlovable?"

"Well…"

"Well you sure know how to make a girl feel loved." Jade spits out. "Goodbye." She stalks away fuming off to find Tori she is gonna say what she has to say.

Beck watches her retreating back and attempts to keep himself together. He looks around him and grabs a beer from an almost attractive girl passing by and takes a swig. The girl's eyes widen and almost instantly is swayed by his magnificent looks. Beck has his prey and he takes full advantage of his position of power.

Cat and Robbie are in a dark corner, entangled in an embrace. As they take a breath, Cat spies Jade stalk by. "She looks upset." Cat states as Robbie's lips kiss her collar bone.

"Who?" He says distractedly, his hands moving from her hips to her chest.

"Jade!" Cat says taking his hand off of her perky breast and climbing off of his lap. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

"But Cat, we were just…" Robbie starts but trails off as he sees the petite redhead vanish in the crowd.

There was a heavy sigh next to him as Andre plopped down onto the couch with Robbie. He looked at the musician. "Hey," he says.

"Hey." Andre answers

"Tori turned you down?" Robbie asks.

"Down Cold…" Andre stated.

"If it's any consolation, I think Tori's gay." Robbie states.

"You know that for sure?"

"Who else do you know can turn Beck Oliver down?" Robbie answered.

Andre's thoughts turned inward. He had never thought about that.

Tori found the one place no one lingered and had gone into the master bedroom. She hates hurting Andre. To see him like that was hard. Maybe she should come out to her best friend, maybe that would have been the better thing to do.

She heard voices just outside of the room and didn't really want to be faced with people making out, so she scurried into the master bath and quickly washed her face and began to reapply makeup. She would wait until the two on the other side of the door were really into what they were doing before she scoots out of there.

Jade walks to the upstairs hallway and scares the couple making out in front of the master bedroom. "Get away from the door." She says and they run down the stairs and away from her.

She sighs and walks into the room. She can't find Tori anywhere. "Jade?" she hears at the door. She turns her face toward the sound of Cat calling her name.

"Hey Kitten." She answers laying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

"You're upset." Cat states.

"I'm always upset."

"But this is different." Cat says laying next to her.

"I.. I really like someone, and I kind of lost them in the crowd. Now I have to wait … I'm just so confused." Jade confides in her friend.

In the bathroom, Tori recognizes the voices and sighs in relief. Jade has moved on, she seems pretty together about it. Yet she also felt a great pang that Jade had found another guy so soon. Hopefully their friendship will still gain ground because who would turn Jade down? That guy better be good to her.

"But why are you confused?" Cat asks.

"Beause Beck … he wants me back and, it would be just so much easier to take him back… but I don't want him like that anymore.

"I'll talk to Beck." Cat says.

"What for?"

"I want to tell him to back off a little, that way you can explore yout new feelings." Cat states.

Jade looks at her friend and nods. "Thanks Cat." Jade says. The petite red head just giggles and skips down to find Beck.

From the bathroom Tori heard the door close, and figures she can leave the bathroom now. As she steps out of the bathroom, Jade turns and their eyes meet. "I was looking for you." Jade says after a long pause.

Tori smiles.

Robbie and Andre still sat next to each other. "I don't know Robbie, I mean she probably isn't into Beck. Not everyone falls for his charms."

"Dude, She has drooled over his abs before, but still she rejected him."

"But Beck is her friend!" Andre rebuts.

"And you are her BEST Friend…" Robbie intones. "Her brother."

Andre Cringed.

Just then Cat walks past them and waves. She skips over to where she spied Beck kissing on some Northridge girl. She taps on his shoulder. He turns to face her and she waves happily. "What do you want Cat?"

"Jade…" Cat says testing to see if he had really moved on or just an act to make her jealous.

His eyes crinkled in triumph. "What, is she ready to come back now? it's too late."

"well I think you need to back off . she needs some space."

"She isn't going out with anyone. I still have a shot." Beck says forgetting the slightly inebriated girl up against the wall. "You can tell her that."

"Kay," she says unsure. "But I know she is really confused, and she needs to clear her head.

Beck smirked. Jade will be his again.

"I didn't hear anything." Tori says to Jade.

Jade smirks, "Of course you did." They both laughed. "Tori, I went to your house to night because I wanted to ask you if you would like to… go out with me.

"Out?" Tori states in shock.

"Yeah, as in a date." Tori was silent, she couldn't believe her pure luck. Her crush, asked her out on a date. "Vega, say something!"

"Yeah!" Tori practically shouts, "yes, of course."

"really?"

"Yes."

Andre and Robbie watch Cat go. She had just been talking to Beck. "I wonder what that was about." Robbie wonders aloud.

"You Jealous?" Andre asks him.

"Wouldn't you be? That's Beck! Plus, Cat is way flirtier than Tori." Robbie states.

"Rob I wouldn't worry, Cat is not Beck's type." Andre says patting his friend's shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Andre laughs, Cat is rubbing off on his friend. "He likes complex things. A challenge, and Cat irritates the crap out of him."

"Still. I wonder what that was about." Robbie insists.

"Go ask him."

The two get up from where they are sat and head toward Beck. "Hey Man, What's up with Cat?"

"Nothing, just telling me that Jade needs space." Beck stated with a shrug.

Andre looked at Beck and thought about Jade, and thought maybe… if Tori really liked girls… maybe Jade… "Yeah, give her some space, if she is meant for you she'll come back."

"Guys, I don't see Cat anywhere. I am going to go look for her." Robbie says. The three of them began the search. Finally they come upon her at the door of the master bedroom her ear pressed against the door.

"Jade, you have no idea how long…" Tori says swallowing tears. Jade comes closer and strokes her cheek drying the tears away.

"Baby, There is no more waiting. I'm here now." Jade says and she pulls Tori close. The kiss begins as a soft feathery touch that grows in intensity to an incendiary height. Her mind blown Jade separates from her new love and takes a deep breath.

"Wow…"Tori says.

"Yeah," Jade reiterates, "lets do that again."

Tori smiles and pulls Jade toward her pulling them both on to the bed.

There is a squeal just outside the door, and Cat Covers her mouth so that she may not be heard. She opened the door slightly, and she and the three boys confirm what was in their thoughts. Beck is the first to leave. Andre is next with a sad sigh.

Cat closes the door behind her and pulls her Robbie away. "I wanna do that." She says.

"Sounds good to me." Robbie says and they go off to make out somewhere in the crowd.

The two girls lost track of time, as they explore the new dimension in their relationship. How far should they go, is this happening too fast? Or were the years of enmity just wasted time they needed to make up for. What feels right, is the ardent touches on their skin. Clothing is removed and skin is pressed to skin and each is stimulated to release.

After all of that, the explosion of sensations was astronomical, and neither new just what had occurred between them. There were no more words to be said between them. They exited the master suite hand in hand. No words, only a promise that there would be no more time wasted.


End file.
